Undertale ships and stories
by Leafeon S. Griffon
Summary: undertale X is my first X reader s, ships, and story book so I hope you enjoy it. undertale by Toby Fox the cover doesn't belong to me
1. Intro (read this first pleas)

Intro (read this first pleas)

Hi every body It' me again before you start reading I have to let you guys know some of the pictures in this book I didn't crate so I'm gonna try leave you guys links also this may content some will be unconfutable for you so next to the title there will the word note so you guy can skip it if like to.

there will be a request page some time later but right now I'm not doing any request until I get that page up.

enjoy 3


	2. Fighting the moonlight Horrorswap sans X

info:

show name (s/n)

hair color (h/c)

gender (g)

Rat's name (r/n)

favorite color (f/c)

eye color (e/c)

It has been years sense the monsters was sent underground by the humans. Over the years they forgot all about the monsters and the war between them saying it just an urban legend, but there are still some believing that some day the monsters will get strong enough to brake the barrier and come back to have there revenge. Every September the fifth teen the people that still believe in that day set up a music festival at Mt. Ebott hopping that the monsters can hear the music from them letting the monsters know that human don't want war once again. During the festival they rise money to hire more and/or new cooks, claen up, actives, and most important singers among the them is the amazing (h/c) (g) singer (s/n). The festival is over and all the singer left but you decide to stayed to help finish with packing. Finish with the actives stand you check the time to see that its close to midnight thinking that (r/n) and Chara is ready to go home now. You looked all over the place but didn't see them anywhere " they might be back stage" you thought heading to the stage out all the stage you perform on this one is your favorite they place a small polish stage in the bottom lip of the cave the ruby red curtains hiding from the first row stalagmites and all equipment are in the right place for perfect light and sound. When you got there you saw a person the same age as you has there eyes half way close showing two reddish brown eyes and short autumn brown hair wearing a dark purple dress that they got from there late parents given to them as a family present on there lap was a sleeping albino both siting on one of the boxes as the human stars at the end of the tunnel you sake your head see them like this. Every year during and after the festival Chara goes to the back of stage and look in the cave with or with out (r/n) as company with a cold sad lifeless look on there face one time you asked them they answer with "I- I always have this feeling that somethings there is trying to get me to them giving me a feeling of emptiness". You know there some thing wrong I mean out of all the places that they go to this the only place that make them like this than any other places. An idea hit you grabbing your (f/c) Ipod going through your music looing for the one that always get Chara's spirt up.

Chara sit there staring in that black abs until they hear a familiar piano solo turning there head to see there cousin coming up to them sing.

"At first I was afraid I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live Without you by my side But then I spent so many nights Thinking how you did me wrong And I grew strong And I learned how to get along And so you're back From outer space I just walked in to find you here With that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I had known for just one second You'd be back to bother me". Chara rolled there eye smirking at your attempt for them to dance you motion them to come to you.

"Go on now go walk out the door Just turn around now cause you're not welcome anymore weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye did you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die Oh no, not I will survive Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give And I'll survive I will survive (hey-hey)". Sighing Chara got up with (r/n) jumping on there shoulder things are starting looking up as you grabbed Chara's hand spinning them as you heard them giggle seeing the feeling go away little did you notice that you and Chara are heading striate to the board up pit at the end of the cave.

"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend The pieces of my broken heart And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high and you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free And now I'm saving all my loving For someone who's loving me go on now go walk out the door Just turn around now cause you're not welcome anymore weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye Did you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die Oh no, not-" "grooooooon""groooooon ? " you asked before the floor under you collapse under you. You grabbed a broken board in one hand with the other Chara. "Chara hold on I'm going to get us up" you said looking up Chara saw the board in your hand giving away. Chara open there hand slipping out of your hand " Chara don't Chara CHARA" but it was to late they slipped out of your hand in to the darkness. You try to get up and get help but the but the board snapped letting you fall in the pit. You closed your (e/c) eyes hopping that you never see your cousin's damage body.


	3. Fighting the moonlight Horrorswap sans 2

Note: this may be uncomfortable to some people to read

song: Can't fight the moonlight by leann rimes

AU/pic: GearS1391 on DA

info:

hair color (h/c)

Rat's name (r/n)

eye color (e/c)

Rat's gander (r/g)

skin color (s/c)

It has been for who knows how long you been under ground searching for a way out and finding Chara is alive down there. Well on search you found an old abandon warehouse near the forest. You stayed there because the light in the cavern is starting to dim letting you know that the monster will get more active knowing that there are that there a injured human underground. The room inside is in a most horrible condition you ever had seen destroyed or broken furniture and boxes all over the floor, the walls caked in dried old blood, claw marks and signs of violence in the room. Telling by the small amount of supplies and dried food that the monsters use this warehouse for storing there emergency supplies sadly by the looks of it they were desperate. You looked all over the room to find items that you need for tonight as you looked though a box the memory of the words that the monster you meet at the gate have told you.

flash back~

You were pushed out of the stone double doors and in to the snow painfully landing on your badly bruised right arm turning around you saw the goat men that you ask for help for finding Chara and to help you fix your arm closing the door. Desperately you grabbed on to his paw begging "no please tell me tell me were my cousin is please" the goat man turn to you showing his side of his face giving you a death glare. He lifted his hand ready to attack making you loosen your grip as fast as it came his death glare disappear. Lowering his hand he said " my child I'm so sorry but, I don't want you to stay here any longer then you need to I know you want your friend back but you have to leave the underground with or without them" Your (e/c) eyes widen in shock at what he said. " If the queen finds out there are two humans down here she'll use all of her power to find you and kill you and your friend so please lisen to my warning run and hide away from the others as best as you can" you nod in agreement . The goat man gently slip his paw out of your hand turning back up stars a moment later he come back holding a old faded dark purple cloth. He gesture you to take it from him after you take it the monster lifted is hand placing it on your cheek whipping some of your fresh tears away with his thumb in a fatherly way. You look up to looked up at him one more time before he goes, He have a faded light purple robe with a giant hole on his chase showing a white shirt under it messy white fur and yellow hair turning gray with age and faded blue gray eyes showing how ever looks in to them can see his broken spirt. The goat man pall his paw away closing the dabble doors leaving you standing there looking at the doors wishing that he told you his name.

End of flash back~

You want on and off the path to find Chara keeping yourself warm with a shawl that the goat man gave you it is to small for him to wear it but, it is big enough to go half way to your lower lags. The old shawl is dark purple with white circles with wing on the right side two line bent over them and two more around the hole were you put your head though. On your search you found your albino rat (r/n) the poor thing looks like (r/g) show death repeat it's self It was second night? that you found the old warehouse. After looking though the ruble you found a stale bunny shape bun, a can of food with a square robot on the logo, dray packet of food, a cloth for (r/n) to sleep on, blanket and pillow. You sit near a broken window looking out seeing the snow fall giving it a misty gray color in the are with the gray blue pine trees to match up with it looking up you only see a dark gray mist up above. You wish to see the navy blue sky with it's stars and moon one more time as the word moon pop in your head reminding you of a song you sang before all of this mass. Little did know that someone or some thing can hear you in the grayish blue cold.

? point of view

A figure that is the same size as a middle school child with over portion arms that drag behind them in the snow trying to catch there second breath. "hey" a voice that can freeze a person in place with a single word turning there head the figure saw a dark fur wolf man come out of the thicket. The wolf looked like that he spent sleepless nights working out by looking at his blood shot eyes and well built body around his neck there a rusty big link chain necklace that looked like a collar in the front on the other end the chain is holding an item with a ring made from a rusty fishing hook ." do you think you can escape me with out paying for what you did" as the wolf reach behind his back removing his chain and a dark brown bag with blood seeping through. The bag is so badly tare up that looked like will fall apart with one touch " I had enough problems form your brother dumping perfectly good meat in MY river but now I have to dale with you tarring up and ruined my perfect catch from waterfall " saying it well tossing the bag in front of them when it hit the ground the bag tare it self open reveling white dust. The figure looked down at the dust in front of them looking back up they saw the wolf man jumping at them nocking them down the wolf rise his claws up ready to bring them down in to his new prey's face the figure moved there head having the monster missed them by an inch. Then the figure hit the monster's throat making him stubbed back cuffing they launch one of there arms at the wolf he ducked on time having the arm missed him he jumped again this time the figure moved out of the way. The wolf turned his body so that his paws hit the tree behind him the moment when his paws touch the grayish blue bark he launch one more time missing the figure and landing right into the dust he had with him. The wolf try to get up but, the figure pined him down back in the dust dragging him across the snow and dirt in to a tree cutting the side of his face. The figure lifted the monster up to finish this fight for good in the air the wolf was able brake free of there grip before landing he grabded on to his prey's rist before landing on the ground he pulled on there arm lifting the figure off the ground tearing there arms off before hitting a tree. As the wolf slowly walked on his fours heading to the limped body something grabbed him from behind tying it self around his neck , arm and leg exposing his stomach the figure got up bruising the snow off with there real hands.

Reaching into there pocket the figure pulled out an man old wooden hacksaw placing it on the wolf's side they pulled causing the blade to make a one inch cut into his flash forcing him to yelp in pain .The figure was ready to continue cutting into him when they heard something that caught there interest "hmmm hmm hmmm". They turn around facing away from there attacker and prey when the figure lost focus the wolf's bindings loosen giving him a chance to brake himself free. The wolf slip through the bindings turning the wolf saw that the figure facing away from him with out a minuet him sneak up on them ready the finish that little bloodthirsty freak for good. When he was a foot way something grabbed him by the scruff the item from before lifted him face him the opposite way of there master and throw him across the forest. finish with the job the item snake back to it's owner before eave to find how ever was humming.

Your point of view~

The word moon pop in your head reminding you of a song you sang before all of this mass your mind went into a dream like state giving you a dark area with a dark polish wooden floor. You got up from your spot walking to a clear area in the room as you imagine a (f/c) dress shape your body.

"Under a lovers' sky gonna be with you And no one's gonna be around If you think that you won't fall Well just wait until till the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight, starlight there's a magical feeling, so right It'll steal your heart tonight."

"You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart." Well you were dancing you felt two big hands on your body one gently putting it self on you hip the other grabbed your hand like a gentleman grabbing his dance partner you feel like someone is watching you. You brush it off as you active imagination as you keep on dancing you felt you moves to smooth out like flatling a blanket on a soft bed .

"There's no escape from love once a gentle breeze weaves it's spell upon your heart no matter what you think It won't be too long till your in my arms underneath the starlight, starlight We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right Feel it steal your heart tonight".

"You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss but, you know but, you know that you can't fight the moonlight deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart but, you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight no you can't fight it no matter what you do the night is gonna get to you don't try then you're never gonna win". You and your imaginary friend's dance made you're hart race for the exercise and excitement making pause a little longer in your song out of all the times you sing this song never in your life that you feel like you are dancing like leafs through the air it feel so...real.

"Part of me the starlight, starlight there's a magical feeling, so right It will steal your heart tonight you can try to resist try to hide from my kiss but, you know but, you

know that you can't fight the moonlight deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart but you know but you know that you can't fight the moonlight no, you can't fight

it".

You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss but, you know don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart but, you know But, you know that you can't fight the moonlight no, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart." You stop your (h/c) hair is all over the place you chest move heavily with your breath your (s/c) severed with cold and excitement when you open your (e/c) orbs they almost popped out of your sockets.

Holding onto you were two giant dark hands one is holding your hip the other holding your right hand rubbing it with it's soft thumb on the palm of your hand. You pulled away screaming you ran to the far end of the old building stoping in front of the wall you looked around for another way out. You heard foot steps behind you making you blood ran cold turning you saw a small dark figure coming into the light from the hole in the roof. You stand there waiting to see the blood thirsty monster you fear to meet on you're scratch come into the light in front of you when it did you bit your lip trying not to laugh? Right in front of you is a cute blue monster the same size as a middle school kid telling by his pure white and smooth head that he is a skeleton his eyes has three beautiful shade of blue. The clothing he wearing is a dark light blue trench coat,aqua blue gloves, black pants, hiking boots, and a big thick blue scarf covering his mouth and partly the hole were his nose use to be. You sigh in relief for a minuet there you thought that little guy was gonna be a killer robot or a machete wielding lunatic. The moment after the thought left your mind you heard woosh sound and felt a tight grip on you shoulder you looked to your side and saw the same hands from before. You eyes followed the hand's arm right toward the little monster's scarf. You struggle to get out of the scarf's grasp as it drag you to the skeleton when you got closer to him the other end of his scarf lifted it self up showing sharp four fingers with red stain tips. The fingers are an inch away from your face when "squeeeeeeeeeeeeee" you guys heard a spine chilling squeak the skeleton turn to se what it is only get so fluffy ball to jump in to his eye socket. you open your eyes to see (r/n)'s tail sticking out one of the skeleton's socket you felt the scarf's grip on you loosen giving you a chance to grab (r/n) and run. The control on the scarf came back making it shove you to the other side of the room getting your burse arm hit the tip of a flat peace of metal and getting bottle lid size cut on it looking at your arm you saw what the metal is content to. You looked back one more time before you run off.

skeleton's point of view

The skeleton sick trying to get what ever jumped in his head stick his hand in his mouth grabbed a thin log skin tube and pull it out in his hand is a small white fury creature the same size as his hand with two furless areas the tail in his hand and little round ears above two little red angry eyes. It let out a horrible high pitch sounded like rubbing a balloon with a leek agents a clean mirror though it's thing cream color teeth. Disgust the skeleton toss the creature agents the wall the skeleton looked back to continue his examine his new prey when he turned the human was gone looking a around the room his eyes land on two thin metal doors one of them sticking up do to rust on the hinges "so" he thought "they went to the storage house caller" as he got closer a familiar scented caught his attention. On the old door is fresh blood on the bottom corner he slide pointer and middle finger across the red liquid staining his bright color gloves. The skeleton took a small lick after a minuet of tasting he palace the two in his tasting your creamy gooey blood. Removing his fingers from his mouth his teeth starch into a chilling smile knowing that he found something to keep to him self.

Your point of view

You hid between two giant water tanks softly crying from what happen back there. Your filled with gilt and sadness you want to grab (r/n) and run for it but, what the creepy living scarf scared causing you ran away from it and it's master. If you haven't perform at that stupid festival than Chara wouldn't be sadden by it and (r/n) still be alive you lifted your head to looked at your arm. It swelled to the same height of an apple the top half is covered by a dark purple burse and a small cut opening and closing from the throbbing causing it to bleed more. You didn't care about that any more the only thing you wanted is to get out a here and nerve come back to the mountain as long as you live. You continue to cry until you saw something in the corner of your eye.

Looking up you saw a light from the far end of the room you got up and ran with hop and tears in your eye finely you can get out of there continue on your search. The thought of finding Chara again filling you the will to keep running you show the a thin light up ahead as you got closer you stopped right in front of you is a thin white bone with a blue glow sting up from the ground . You slowly backed away from it until you felt a thin cloth like object raping it self around you bring you to your knees you try to get out it but, it to tight as you try to free your self you heard foot step behind you froze in place as the foot steps got closer. When the long silent steps stopped you turn your head to see no other then the skeleton you begin to struggle franticly well the skeleton remove one of his glove. The skeleton lightly place gloveless hand on your face casing you to stop he slowly move his hand to your throat after a minuet of him stroking your neck you felt your bounds moving to cover your face you watch as the scarf moved your injured arm in front of your attacker as he grabbed on to your arm lowering his head. You scram though the think cloth as you saw the skeleton dig his tongue into your cut your scram died down when the pain is to strong to handle as you begin to black out the skeleton removed his tongue and move closer whispering "Hmmm...so sweet".


	4. Reborn sans x paranormal investigator

Info

Your Name (y/n)

Hair color (h/c)

Skin color (s/c)

Old Investigation business name (o/I/b/n)

Investigation business name (I/b/n)

Favorite meal (f/m)

Favorite color (f/c)

Favorite design (f/d)

For three years you where known as Chara the mysterious investigator's girl\guy but, you got sick of Chara's behavior towards the people around them before you guys started as paranormal investigators Chara was a timid hated little kid who never wanted to do anything with anybody until the day they met you. When you were little you always believed in myths and legends because your mother told you the story when she was pregnant with you. A tree fell on her leg trapping her in the middle of a rainstorm of the year until a cricher that looks like the one she heard from the legend of your old home town came out of nowhere saving her and you. Because of the story your mother told you it was decide that you gonna be a paranormal investigator so you can find the legend of and thank the monster how save them. One day when you were in middle school you met Chara ending up to be close to them than ever. When you were sixteen you guys started your own paranormal investigation business called (o/I/b/n) it started out fine you and Chara dated for a year, the business is growing and more people are starting to liked the paranormal business . Sadly as days go by Chara's ego,hot head and hatred behavior grow they never pay any tention to there workmates plans and ideas about (o/I/b/n) and fire the ones that doesn't places them with the fans they only see them as annoying optical as for you Chara always passive and overprotective over always keeping an eye on your message and the people causeing your group of friends to dwindle. You still staying with them hopeing that you can fix the problem with Chara and have a happy relationship like before but it all change on the day of your birthday. You and Chara thought it was a good idea to go out to night for your birthday every thing was fine until a man that you never met before called you over it turns out that he is a fan of your work and is wondering if he can ask you some questions. After fifteen minutes of talk IMG you guys give each other a friendly hugs when you pulled apart you saw a hand painfully grabbed the man's solder and hiting him agenst the wall you turn to see that the man's attacker was no other than Chara.

After a week of the attack you decide that was enough you talk to Chara about the and you can't take so you say one last good bye to Chara and Tell them that you'll stay in touch giving the right side of (o/I/b/n) to them.

your point of view

Year later

It's a bright warm sunny day in the woods as a gantle breeze teach my (s/c) skin and (h/c) hair I sealed (e/c) eyes from the rays as I look ahead towards the over grown forest area up ahead. I stopped next to an old picket fence about four foot with faded words that said "warning turn back this side of the forest is over grown and mey content deadly moss, animals and roots above ground for your safety go back now " next to it is a nother sign with pictures of the eight children that want into the woods and never came back. In listed from 19xx - 20xx but only the first picture and information have been taken down. Turning around I about continue on until I felt my phone buzz.

Phone conversation

(y/n): hello ?

Mom: hi sweetheart it's me

(y/n): ho hi mom do you need anything

Mom: I was just wondering what would you like to do for your birthday dinner tonight ?

(y/n): hmmm how about your home cooked (f/m)

Mom: alright...

(y/n): mom ?

Mom: yes?

(y/n): is there something the mater ?

Mom: no no it's just...I think you should have someone with you.

I pinched the bridge of my noise because my mom has been worried about me going to the forest. I was gonna reply until mom beat me to the point.

Mom: I don't mean going back to Chara for help but ask the professional from (o/I/b/n) for help .

(y/n): Mom I can't ask any of them to come with me

Mom: then why did you try contacting them before?

(y/n): I can't mom Chara got rid of my contact information the minute I left my phone alone.

Mom: what why did they do that?

(y/n): I don't know they always cut connections with the people that they fired

(y/n): ...

(Mom): (y/n) ?

(y/n):... Mom

(Mom): yes (y/n)

(y/n): did I the right thing

(Mom): ho sweetheart I know it has been hard sent the brake up but thing will be better

(y/n): mom it just I miss them so much

(Mom): don't worrie about it there probably fine

(y/n): ...

(Mom): ... hey how about we do after dinner is that all right

(Y/n): ... all right

(Mom): all right I'll be starting dinner soon as you get back

(Y/n): thank you mom

(Mom): OK I have to go bye sweetheart love

(Y/n): love you too

End of phone conversation

I hang up my (f/c) phone and continue on my search. My mom is a vary loving women but, no matter how many times she said things will get better for me I still have a feeling that I should go back to Chara and restart things in (o/I/b/n) all over again but, the thing is the day that thay strike that man terrifies me. I'm mean what happened if one of my family members or a close friend come between us for God's sake what will happen if I get pregnant? "Thump" I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumbed into a dark deciduous tree. "Ow" I groan rubbing my sore noise wondering how long I have been in the woods I Took out my (f/c) phone once again to see what time it is. "What it's 7:30 all ready stupid bus it only gives me enough time to set up only three or five cameras for tonight" I said looking up to see the single color of the bright blue sky change into three colors of light blue, orange red, and navy blue. I know what your thinking why can't I stay in the forest so it will be easier for me to find the monster you see when I quit my old job with Chara I found my self another well payed job at a small shopping district the only thing is that they give enough money for thing I need live on like food, clothes and rent leaving me a small amount of money for equipment lucky for me my mom is willing let me stay for the time being. I turn to my big brown messenger bag to get my small cameras " tomorrow I'll call a ub-... what was that" I asked my self as I looked up from my bag only see the miles of plant life ahade I was gonna go back to my bag until "?￢ﾙﾋ▪?" there is that strange noise again I looked up to see a large figure in the sky "?￢ﾙﾋ▪?" .I can't see any details besides the the way it's in the sky that it depends on it's wing for it's survival "?￢ﾙﾋ▪?" .It's crys even though it sounds like people with hollowed computer voices talking over one another it sounds like it's looking for for something or someone? I ran after it hoping that I can see more details of the creature before it fly's farther away " I can't believe it" I thought to myself " is it the monster that saved my Mom years ago the only details she gives me that it's about seven feet has a large wing span it's completely white and wears only black clothing". I was about to get a batter look at it when I felt gravity pull down my lag sending me down a steep hill. When I finally stopped I picked myself up looked down to see my shirt, gray hoodie and blue jeans taired apart from the branches laveing my skin sketch. Looking up I only saw the clear sky "just grate" I angrily shouted grabbing ta brown twig from my hair and pulled it " not only that I ruined my new clothes but, loseing the the only thing that can give me a pace of mind if only Chara has head out of his butt then I would stayed in longer with good people and more information on myiths then we still be a couple heck I would even be there's for the rest of my life". Able to get the twig out slammed it on the ground hot taers pour out of my eyes turning I saw one of my small cameras broken from the fall. I walked up to it looking down at it coaching my fist I kicked it in to the buses "thunk". My heart stopped because the sound that the camera just made doesn't sound like it hit the a tree more like it hit hit some thing thin and hollowed like hiting bones. Taking a deep breath I walk to the directions of the sound moving the leafs I peeked at a still figure between two thin trees I shrink back thinking that it's a bare. After ten minutes of waiting I beareth out a sighing in relief "it most be a bolder or a pile of dirt" I thought to myself well I was getting up. I turned my head toward the part side of the object see the camera bent up like a tinfoil ball my smile sank at the thought of paying the rent because my stupid anger and footing made me brake it. I walked towards it to get back before I picked it up my entire body froze next to the borken camera is a giant dark patch of thick leather big enough to cover a small Camry my eyes followed the stang muscle finding a corpse of a paranormal creature.

My mouth dropped right in front of me is a skeletal remains of a six foot paranormal creature of unknown origin laying there in sticks and wire raped around it I got closer to it's remains to get a better look of it.I can see that it was caught in chicken wire twisted into a sisal rope tie it together to form a spike net it must have been caught causeing it crash into the tree splitting it the only thing that keep it in the destroy net is that the lose ends got tangled in the tree's branches. I brought out (f/d) note book writing down the details of the creature telling by it's large Broad body structure that it's a male wearing a blue winter coat with a white tuff on the hood, a plan light gray t-shirt and black spots short. Looking at his wings and horns he uses to have dark grey or black skin like a demon or I looked up from my note book one of the strangest things that his is picked off clean no sign of animal or human skinning him. His bones are white the only thing on them are wire and scratches and his skull are missing it's sockets. "Maybe I can cut the shirt off so I can find the cuase of death" I thought as I grabbed his shirt the moment I grabbed on he started to move not the way I moved him but, the the way he moved! I let go of the shirt stumbling backwards landing on the ground looking at the creature in front of me as it trying to use his Talents cut not knowing what's behind me.

"Well hello my sweet buttercup" a ruff but smooth silk like voice said right behind me immediately my blood run cold from those words from everyone that I know only one person calls me that "Chara?" I said shaken. Turning my eyes lands on a human with redish brown hair,pink rosey cheeks, and ruby red eyes there wearing a dark brown trench coat covering their sweater only having ther black jeans showings. In there bandeges hands is a gun it looks like a rifle but the wooden parts have cut and chopped off markings glued to a pipe with cut markings like it was made with only one tool." It's has been a long sense you got upset with me keeping that worm away from you" Chara said turning my shock in to anger " Oh like that shouldn't be upset with the fact that you smash that poor man agenst the wall shouldn't be upset that you avoid me after that brake up shouldn't be upset that I let all that fame go to your head truning you in to arrogant little brat that will throw a tanchram when they didn't get what they what!"I only hear silence before I could say anything else a click broke the silence looking up I saw Chara point there gun at the creature how is still trying to get out of the trap. " Wait" I shouted coming between Chara and there target "what is going on here what is this monster why are trying to hunt it down" Chara lower the gun saying " I know you most be confused but I can help you let me kill this deman so I that I can have the power to reset everything and start all over again like you want it" I did not know what to say what I'm I spos to do Chara has the the upper hand with that gun if I tryed anything they will shoot me if I tryed to stop them I moved out of the way so they can shoot " growl" I stopped that growling it doesn't sound like an animal trying to escape but a cry of losing hope turning to see Chara I saw that there positioning the gun this may be tricky but, this the only chance.

Third person point of view

You leaped at Chara grabbing the gun trying to get it away from them you guys are the same size but, in straight Chara has the upper hand when you first tagged on it it cause the gun to shoot hiting the borken tree making the branches to brake off. A minute after of you guys fighting Chara griped on the gun and turn there's body swinging you in to a tree knocking you out. Chara bent down placing there gun on the ground Chara grabbed you're sides picking you up and toss you over there shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Chara with free hand reach for there gun feel the whate on there lighten thinking that you slid off their shoulder Chara was about to turn around to get but, ending up eye to eye to a bright blue eye flaming with clear flames. In a panic Chara reach for there gun only getting hit with broot Force having there left side of there under chin cut. Before Chara can get up again the creature grabbed you and flow away leaving Chara injured and shocked.


End file.
